1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump head; and more particularly to a pump head that is disposable.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
It is known in the art that after some applications, operations, or procedures, a pump must be cleaned and sanitized before a next application, operation or procedure. This cleaning and sanitizing process can result in unwanted delay and adverse exposure to certain media, including the potential for cross contamination of materials. Currently, in the marketplace known techniques include using peristaltic pumps for such applications, along with diaphragm pumps that require cleansing and/or sanitizing between product batches. Other shortcomings of these known techniques also include the maintenance time and the potential for contact with the fluids being pumped.
In view of this, there is a need in the industry for a new technique for use in such applications, operations or procedures, where the maintenance is simple, which allows for easy change of materials being pumped so there is no need for cleaning and/or sanitizing, so the next application, operation and procedure may be started with less delay or exposure to the media being pumped, and which may even allow for a simple disposal that will eliminate the potential for cross contamination of materials.
The present invention provides such a new technique, consistent with that described herein.